Kiss Me
by pocket dial
Summary: Alternate ending to "Bridesmaid Up".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Taking a break from angst.**

**Song: Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran**

**Synopsis: Alternate ending to "Bridesmaid Up".**

* * *

When I close my eyes I can still feel her in my arms, her warm body against mine and her heart beating on my chest as we danced. Her hair was soft like fine silk as I caressed it with my fingertips and though I prefer it straight, the curls were a nice touch. Her bridesmaid dress was a fine fit, it accentuated her petite frame and showed off the curves that was constantly hidden in jeans. She looked beautiful as she always does.

I can still smell her perfume lingering in the air even though she had gone back inside. It's a mixture of sweetness and of flowers blooming in early spring. The scent is heavenly and delightful yet it dulls my senses as I am only able to think about her.

Coming here tonight is dangerous as my identity could be revealed and her association with me can put her life and her loved one's in danger but I was nothing more than a fool that was madly..._in love with her._

I can hear her heartbeat again. I turn towards her direction and her heart stammering as she gets closer. It's beating erratically and nervously. From the look on her face, which is no longer full of hope and happiness, I can tell something is wrong. Somewhere between her leaving me here and coming back, something had broken her faith and joy. We were happy for a short moment, one dance and one song, which I will now forever cherish as if it were the last.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her as she walks into the gazebo.

She shakes her head as her eyes get watery. She sets the two plates of food down on the table. "Your D.N.A. is mutating." She looks up at me, her eyes questioning and yet sad.

I walk closer to her and minimize the gap between us, hopefully mentally and emotionally as well and not just physically. "Catherine, I know. I'm not exactly all human anymore, remember?"

"I know, it's just, it's what Evan said. You're evolving."

I wrap my arms around her to keep her from running. If this is the last time I get to see her, I want to remember every inch of her body. "Parts of me are but the human side of me is still the same Vincent you know. Don't you trust me?"

"I do Vincent." She leans closer and lays her head on my chest.

I lock my hands together behind her and hold her tightly. "Let's not worry about it until we have to." All I want to do is hold her in my arms from now until..._forever. _If she lets me.

My heart starts to beat fast as I feel her warm and soft lips on my neck. I feel her hot breath on my skin as she breathes me in. "Catherine." I exhale her name as she press her lips on my neck again. I can feel her heart colliding with mine.

She wraps her arms around me as her kiss becomes more sure and firm while still light and gentle. I can feel the muscles on my neck hardening underneath her lips and my eyes start to burn. She pauses and looks up. I don't move in fear of scaring her. I stay steady and keep my eyes on her.

She brings her left hand up to my scar and keeps her right arm around me, hugging me, holding me, closely and surely. She gently trace the scar and caress my cheek with her soft fingertips.

My instinct is to hold her tighter, closer, while I keep my eyes open and gaze into hers. I'm falling too fast. I'm in too deep. The iris of green and jade never blinks, never peels away as I sink myself into it. I see my reflection, my amber eyes, the mutation, the beast showing itself in the name of love.

I feel her lips on mine. She kisses me. I never felt more alive and yet so still. She'll be the damned of me. My senses are startled as I feel the wetness of her tongue on my lips, softly licking and slowly teasing me. I want to taste her as much as I need the breath of oxygen in my lungs. I open my mouth and inhale her scent.

Her breath stills mine. She breathes her life into me and I open my eyes. I can see clearly. My heart, my soul, my need, my want, is her. I'm drowning and didn't want to be saved.

We are here, together. It is the beginning and yet the end. A dream and a nightmare, combined. It is perfect with imperfections. It is unexpectedly expected.

Her lips crash into mine as if she can hear my thoughts. She nips my bottom lip, her teeth tugging at it before letting go. I exhale loudly as she sucks it into her mouth and I spiral out. I come back down as her lips gently kiss mine. I open my mouth when I feel her tongue, soft and warm on my lips.

She moves both hands to the nape of my neck and I feel her nails crawling on my scalp. She explores my mouth with her tongue, licking the roof and feeling the fangs. I yearn to taste her yet she takes her time. I hold on to her as our tongues finally meet. She taste of wine, love and lust. It's wonderful and shattering. My senses are in over drive as I taste her over and over.

I feel her heartbeat running, fast and faster. I hear it loudly playing in my ears like a set of drums being beaten maniacally.

She draws me in, pulls me in, my tongue explores her mouth, mastering every tiny crevices and feel every passionate moan she releases. Her tongue brushes mine. I stroke softly and she gently licks. She pulls my hair as I kiss her back, my tongue unwavering as I lick and stroke all of her being.

Her moan pierces my body like a knife. I feel the blood rush through my veins and feel the awakening..._of love._

I unlock my hands from one another and tighten my arms around her small waist. I pull her close until all her weight is in my arms and her heels no longer touch the wooden floor of the gazebo.

Her eyes are no longer searching as she looks at me and into me. She has finally found her home and this is where she belongs. She steadies her heartbeat. She is in control.

She is mine and I am hers.


	2. Chapter 2

I set her down gently and her heels make a thumping sound as it lands on the wooden floor of the gazebo. I press her close to me as my heart rate starts to feel normal again. The mutation, the change as always was just temporary. She's always able to control that side of me, the monster that is always lurking within the shadow of my skin.

She places her left hand on my cheek and I move my face towards the warm and caring sensation that has my body tingling all over. She makes me feel again and it feels good though it felt too good to be true. I've never been the lucky type.

Goosebumps form and I exhale loudly as her fingers gently trace my scar, like a map that she is studying but seem to lead nowhere. She brings her other hand up to my face and I tighten my arms around her, never wanting to let her go.

She is my saving grace, that much I know. She runs her fingers through my hair and pulls my head down. I kiss her lips and she sucks me back in. I want all of her again. I feel the burning through my veins and I'm unable to stop the rush of adrenaline. I'm slowly losing control and I lift her up again as I feel the beast rushing, trying to make its way out again.

"Be still." She whispers in my ear.

I nod my head and a sound comes out of my mouth that I can't make out. A purr, soft, as her lips glide down my neck. I hold tighter and moan louder. A growl escapes as her lips captivate my body.

Her eyes capture mine, reflecting my own. It's yellow again. My breathing becomes ragged and without hesitation her lips crash into mine. I hold on to her as she kiss my life, my future.

Her heart remains steady. It feels like...love

My heart stops and slowly starts again. I'm falling. So far. In too deep. My arms loosen around her and she comes back down.

Reality. Fear. It starts to sink in. I am not entirely human.

"I'm here Vincent. I'm not going anywhere." She reads me like a book. A diary of her own. I am hers. As she wishes.

I feel her snake her arms around my waist and her heart beat against mine, with mine. Steady. Sure. She tilts her head to look at me and I see my brown eyes reflecting in her green ones. I entwine my hands behind her and tuck her securely in my arms. I am a man in love but with a beastly companion. I'm a fool to not realize until now, that she's all I ever want and need.

Our bodies starts to sway with the music coming from inside. We dance once more. I gaze down at her and see the sparkles settle in her eyes. She holds me tighter. My worries disappear, obliterated at her assurance.

Her heart presses on mine as pull her closer. Her breath is warm and hot on my neck. "Try to control it."

She sways with the music and softly, I feel her lips. She's an addiction I never want to get over.

Her heart steadies mine. I listen intently to it as her lips hover over my skin, my neck and my Adam's apple. She kisses and licks, gently sucking it into her mouth. I'm lost again in the oblivion of bliss.

I moan and grip her dress in my hands. "Catherine." My voice is hoarse. I want all of her. I need her more than..._my life is hers_. I'm sure of it. She knows it too.

She pauses. Her lips unmoving but alive against my pulse. I ache at her stillness. She realizes and kisses softly. My heart beat rises with her lips.

I breathe carefully. I listen to her heart again. It is even and set.

I lean down and take her lips into mine. She sways with my body and we dance like never before. She's all I want. All I'll ever want.

She tangle her fingers in my hair and I immerse myself in the kiss. Our lips mesh and our tongues rule each other's movement. I move my hips with hers and she with mine. A slow dance of desires.

I move my hands and bury it in the perfect curls of her hair. She tilts her head and I kiss her hungrily. She opens her mouth and instantly possess my tongue. I melt into the kiss and rock our bodies towards the edge of the gazebo. She hits the wooden railing as I push too far, craving her body. I slide my hands down her curves and still her hips. I press my body closer to hers.

I can't get enough of her. My tongue worships her mouth and her kiss takes me away. I press forward and she leans against me.

"Vincent..." She moans.

I lift her up and set her on the railing. I get a glimpse of her eyes and I look away as I see the yellow reflecting back. The lust is too much.

She grabs my hand and lace her fingers in between mine.

"They're looking for you." I tell her.

"Look at me." Her voice was stern but gentle.

I turn to face her.

She squeezes my hand. "I'm in love with you Vincent Keller."

"Cat?" A female voice calls for her.

"I'm here Heather." Catherine answers. "Wait for me." She whispers.

I run out off the gazebo in the nick of time and hide behind the bushes.

"What are you doing out here?" Her sister asks.

"I just needed some fresh air."

"Does fresh air involve ruining your lipstick and hair?" I can hear the smirk in her sister's voice.

"I...uhm..." Catherine's heart starts to race.

"So he is real after all. You might want to fix your hair and make up before making your speech. Should I save him a seat?"

"Only if he wants." She answers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vincent," she whispers. "I have to go back inside. Come in if you want. I meant what I said," she pauses and there's a slight skip to her heartbeat. "I'm in love with you." I can hear the smile in her voice.

I hear both of their footsteps walking away, their heels making a clicking sound as it hits the wooden floor. She walks further away and I catch her scent as I step out from behind the bush. She turns back and I smile at her.

"Is he coming inside?" Heather asks.

"He's here. That's all that matters." Catherine answers.

"Were you able to finish your speech?"

"I had some help." This time she couldn't stop her heart from beating fast. "I'm in love with him, Heather."

Their voices disappear and mingles with the rest of the crowd as they go back inside where the reception is held. I'm sure if it's what she had intended but I couldn't stop myself from walking towards them, _her_.

I follow them, my heart does. I can hear hers again. It's still beating nervously. "I'm going to freshen up."

"Fresh air must have been a good kisser." Heather comments, the smile is wide in her voice.

"Tell Dad and Brooke I'll be there soon."

"Should I tell them about, you know, fresh air?" I can hear the teasing in Heather's voice.

Catherine doesn't answer, she just walks away. I hear her heels on the tile floor as she leaves. It's graceful and sure. The sound is powerful as if it is calling to me.

"Vincent..." She whispers.

I wait for Heather's footsteps to disappear before going in. I sneak inside and walk in as if I belong with the rest of them. I look around and recognize her father from when I would check up on her annually. Heather makes her way towards him and as a happy father, he embraces her in a hug.

"Cat is just freshening up." Heather tells him. There is a hint of playfulness in her voice and a smile forms on her lips.

"Freshening up?" I'm not sure of his tone. "That doesn't sound like your sister." He finishes his statement. "Is she happy?"

"Dad, you should ask her yourself." Heather's tone is more serious now. "You know Cat."

"I know your sister, hun." There is sadness in his voice. "That's why I worry."

"Maybe it's different this time." Heather answers.

I walk away from the party and head towards where I last heard Catherine's voice. The hall is big, white, quiet and she's standing all alone. Waiting, she was expecting me. She always seem to know.

"I was wondering when you'll show up." Her makeup is perfect again. Her hair is well put together and the curls fall to her shoulders.

"Your father knows." I walk closer to her as she does the same. Our footsteps are in sync with our hearts. It is loud but sure. Perfect.

Her strides are even and we meet halfway. "I know. Heather was never able to keep a secret."

I slowly place my arms around her waist. "Are you okay?"

She tilts her head to look at me. "Why wouldn't I be?" She brings her hands up to my chest. Her palm rest on my heart as if listening to it.

I can feel her warmth through all the layers of clothing. My heart skips a beat as I gaze into her eyes.

"What did you hear Vincent?" She asks.

There is a loud thump. Her heart. She's unsure now.

"They worry about you." I pull her close until our bodies touch. "Is it different this time?"

"Is it?" She asks. Her heart starts to race, nervously.

"I've fallen in love with you Catherine Chandler." There was never a moment she should have worried. I was hers the moment I saw her in the woods.

I kiss her lips and pour my heart into it. I give in as she does the same.

My hands trace every curve of her body. My fingers count every moan and every shiver. My back hits the wall and she press her body to mine. I crave her, more than ever. I only want her.

I feel her nails claw at my scalp and she pulls my head down to deepen the kiss. I move my tongue with hers. I taste and feel a whole new sensation.

I place my hands between us and our bodies. She moves. She sways. I follow her rhythm, the beat of her heart.

She takes me whole as I see my amber eyes reflecting in hers. I pull her close and her body melds with mine. I feel the anticipation. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me. I feel her thighs tightening as I hug her closer.

We dance, slowly. My hips gently rocks with her. We move until the wall supports us. I keep her hips still and press my body close to hers as I pin her against the wall.

"Vincent..." She falls. Faster and faster. "Vincent..." She whispers. On my neck. On my cheek. "Vincent." She states. On my lips.

The dance stops. And there is only one heart. One beat.

I stay still and she kiss my lips.

I hear voices. Not hers. Or mine.

I loosen my hold and she slides down gently.

"What's wrong?" She asks, breathless.

"They're looking for you." I tell her.

She raises her hand to my scarred cheek. I feel the warmth and need.

"I want you to stay." She tells me, her green iris yearning for me. "You don't have to meet them. Just stay."

I can feel the amber glowing in my eyes. "I will. I always will." I hug her and hold her tightly. "You should freshen up...again." I lean down and kiss her lips. "I love you Catherine."

"I love you too." She smiles against my lips. "And you should freshen up as well."

Our hearts remain as one as we walk our separate way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What happened last chapter? They got carried away in the middle of the hallway. They didn't have sex.**

* * *

There's lipstick on my neck and on my cheeks. The red stain streaks on my skin as I try to wipe it off.

My clothes smell of her. My mouth taste of her. My heart beats for her.

I lean against the wall as I wait for her. She takes her time freshening up. I would wait forever. If I had to, I will. I hope she knows.

When I close my eyes I can feel her lips, setting my skin on fire. I taste her mouth and her tongue. I feel her hands tugging on my hair and her nails scratching my scalp. I fell her moans vibrate through my mouth. I can still feel her body against mine, quivering as she slipped into bliss.

I can feel her warm breath on my lips. I can taste her kiss. I open my eyes. It isn't a dream.

"I love you Catherine." I smile against her lips.

She pulls away and wipes my lips. "Day dreaming?"

I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. "Thinking."

"About?" She asks.

"I don't want this night to end."

She place her hands on my cheeks.

I inhale her scent. My arms engulfs her body and I press it close to mine. I feel her heart, beating nervously.

"I'm in love with you Vincent." She kiss my lips once more.

I place my forehead on hers and hug her tighter. "Come home with me."

"Not now." She answers.

My arms feel weak. They fall from her body. I step away. "You should go. They're looking for you."

She grabs my hand and lace her finger with mine. "I still have my Maid of Honor speech. Why don't you stay and we'll talk after."

I nod my head. "I have to go. Heather is coming." My fingers slip from hers. I quickly walk away.

"Vincent," she whispers.

I pause.

"I want you to listen my speech."

I turn around and she is no longer there.

"I don't want this to end either." I hear her voice even if it's low.

"You really do love him?" Heather asks.

"I do."

"Does he know?"

"I hope so." Catherine answers.

I was foolish, insecure.

I follow them quietly. My footsteps are soft as theirs echo through the halls.

"Does he love you?" Heather's voice is full of concern.

"He does Heather. There's no need to worry."

"Be careful." Are the last words I hear as their voices are drown out by the music.

I walk closer and stop by the entrance.

Her voice is low. She's whispering again.

The music stops and I can hear her clearly now. "Daddy, you'll get to meet him when he's ready."

"Hun, I just want to be sure that he's not like the others you've dated. I worry about you."

"I'll ask him, okay?" She sounds annoyed.

"If he is a real gentleman you don't have to ask him." Her dad sounds concern and almost sad.

"Dad, I love him. You just have to trust me."

"Hun, I don't want you to get your heart broken."

I enter the room and our eyes meet. She slowly shakes her head and I pause.

"Daddy, I can take care of myself." She answers. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"A father has a right to worry."

"I love you, Dad." She tells him and kiss his cheek. "How about that speech?"

Her father turns away from her. "Everyone, the Maid of Honor and Best Man are going to say their speeches. Please have a seat."

The standing party walks to their seats and she disappears from my view. They take their time. The Best Man paces. They turn their chairs, all facing one way.

There she is, standing in front of everyone. Her family sits behind her and they all couldn't be happier, especially her, Catherine.

I meet her eyes and she nods. I walk closer and sit on one of the empty chairs on a corner table. No one notices. They're all staring at her. I stare at her. She doesn't mind.

"Love. What is love?" She starts off. Her words are slightly slurred. She is holding a half empty glass in her right hand and a piece of paper in her left. "I never thought my dad and Brooke would last, I mean, she's a Met's fan after all and we know my dad is a die-hard Yankee's fan." This line elicits laughter from everyone especially her Father and his wife.

"Love." She turns from the crowd and face the newly married couple. "It can overcome anything especially a hard-headed and a think she knows it all daughter but the truth is she has so much to learn. Love can mean so many things but the most important is happiness."

She turns back to face the audience, me and her eyes meets mine. "Falling in love...it isn't planned. Falling in love...you just do. It just happens. It's the best surprise in life." There's a hint of smile in her voice.

I can hear the rising beat of her heart and the faint hitch in her breath. "One moment you're living and the next you're truly living. It's the moment you realize you're alive and it's the best feeling in the world."

My own heartbeat rises. She makes me feel things I thought I was incapable of. Alive. Human.

"Love is accepting one another for who they are and compromising only when it benefits both. Dad said moving forward isn't about forgetting the past but adding on to memories. Tonight has been memorable and a night I will never forget. To Dad and Brooke, may your life be filled with happiness and love because you both deserve it."

She raises her glass, half full. They all stand and toast to the happy couple.

I stand and walk away. I can feel her eyes following me. I look back before stepping out in the cold of the night. "I love you." I see her lips move.

I walk to the gazebo and wait for her. The food is still there and untouched. I am no longer hungry but yearn for her. She's in my every thought. She's my under skin. She's deep within.

I clench both fists when I feel her lips on the nape of my neck. She drags it lower and I feel her warm tongue. My body shivers. She wraps her arms around me. "Catherine..." I moan as she kisses the back of my neck again.

"Room 1028." She whispers. "I have to go back inside." She places the key card in my hand. "The Best Man is about to say his speech."

"I understand."

"I'd rather be here with you." Her lips are gentle on the back of my neck yet it caused all my nerves to tingle, to waken. "I'll see you later."

My heart is like a drum beating intently to deafen. "I'm in love with you Catherine."

"I know." She answers and walks away. Her footsteps are in rhythm with my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Footsteps but none of them is hers. The silence in the room is deafening. I step out on the balcony. The city noise is nonexistent from here. I look up at the stars but they are too far. It is beyond my reach. I close my eyes and wish upon them.

The moon is bright. I squeeze it between my thumb and pointer finger. Boredom. I sigh. It is nearing midnight and she still isn't here.

I wait. Anticipate. I long and yearn. I feel her absence like oxygen lacking from my lungs and a heart that does not beat. It islike living without a pulse.

Deep breaths. I close my eyes. I clench my fists. Exhale. Cold night and light breeze. I miss her already

Warm breath on the nape of my neck and hot lips follow. Inhale, a sharp intake as I feel her tongue below my hairline.

"Catherine..." I grab the railing and lean forward.

She snakes her arms around my waist and I feel her body flushed against my back. She press her lips on my neck, softly kissing a trail that leads to nowhere and everywhere.

She tugs on my shirt and pulls it from my pants. She starts to unbutton my shirt and I loosen my tie. My breathing becomes hurried. It comes out as gasps and moans as I feel her soft fingers on my abs. Her lips burn the back of my neck as she kisses me.

I feel the rush of blood, adrenaline. My mind is here and there.

"Let's go inside Vincent."

I nod my head. I turn to face her. My amber eyes are reflecting in her sage eyes. Lust.

She takes my hand in hers. "I don't want just tonight." She tells me. Love.

I nod my head again. I follow her as she walks back to the room. Her eyes never stray from mine. She stops at the foot of the bed and lets go of my hand.

I lean down and kiss her lips. I wrap her in my arms and hold her body close to mine. I taste the desire on her tongue and feel the hunger of her body. I lick the pulse of her neck and gently suck on it. I lower my mouth and cover her exposed skin with my lips, taking in all of her being. Her moans blanket the room and pierce my body, awakening a passion I've long hidden.

"I want you Catherine. All of you." I place my hand above her heart that is beating wildly and loudly.

I feel the intensity in her eyes as she gaze into me. "I'm in love with you wholeheartedly."

I sink in her eyes and drown in the depths of it. My heart is a parade of drummers marching on a one way street. There is no turning back. "I am yours." I tell her.

My heartbeat accelerates with hers. She smiles and I can feel the glowing of my eyes, the yearning, the desire I have for her. I can hear the rising beat of her heart, the faint gasp of her breath as she looks at me. The curves of her breast rise and fall, quickly, as she breathes.

She captures every emotion in my body as she kisses me. I give her my all and let the throes of love be my guide. I inhale every breath she releases. Her tongue gives me life and her sweet delicate taste of love has me spiraling out of control.

I grasp at the edge of her lips with mine, holding on with every fiber of my being. She strokes the fire within. I feel the gentleness of her tongue tracing the length of my fangs. She takes her time with each. Her acceptance will be the damn of my humanity.

I stroke her tongue with mine, tasting the passion of her love with each breath and with every beat of our hearts. She takes me to a place so beautiful and enchanting. It's cinematic yet still.

I keep my eyes open as she slowly undress me with her eyes and hands. My jacket slides off with ease when she removes it. She loosens my tie and pulls it over my head, tossing it down with my jacket. With steady hands she unbuttons the rest of my shirt revealing my uncontrollable heartbeat.

She press. her lips to my chest.

"I'm truly, deeply in love." I confess.

She takes me in and I feel weak to my knees. I feel her lips again over my heart. Her lips move down my torso. My breath stops. My heart speeds. I bury my hands in her hair as I feel the warmth of her lips and the wetness of her tongue tracing the scar above my hip.

"Catherine..." My body falls on the bed as I lose myself in her kiss.

I feel her warmth cover my body. She's on top. Her lips kiss mine and I kiss her gently. I wrap my arms around her and lay my hands flat on her back. I feel the zipper of her dress and lower it until it stops.

I tug on her dress and she smiles against my lips.

"I love you, all of you Vincent."

My amber eyes are staring back at me. Glowing as if it is natural.

"Take it off." My voice is much deeper, husky, beastly as my lust for her grows.

I stare as she removes her dress. Her skin is smooth yet pale in her matching black underwear.

She kisses me again. Her body is warm, kind and gentle as she pins me underneath. Her tongue strokes my being and her fingers read my body like braille.

I feel her heart on mine, calmly beating. I breathe her in and cuddle her to me. I open my mouth and her tongue meets mine. I taste the sweetness of who she is and I fall for her again.

Her fingers draw a sculpture of my body, gently caressing every muscle. My hands follow her curves and I melt in her movements as her hips sway. I spin and spiral. I'm lost in the sea of lust, hands and lips as she moves to bring me to a place of complete utter bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So there won't be any confusion later on in this chapter...they didn't have sex in the last chapter. They just got carried away again. It will happen in time.**

* * *

I smile foolishly as I look up at her. She smiles, her eyes twinkling. She kisses my lips and I melt like ice under the sun. She's my undoing, my reckless abandonment.

Her body is light as she lies on top of me. She looks at me and deep within. Her breathing controls mine. She's my reason, my being.

My heart beats faster than hers. I feel myself falling, over and over for her. I tilt my head and kiss her lips. She opens her mouth and I get lost within her again. I taste her tongue, her lust. I slip in love as she starts to move, her hips swaying on to mine.

Heat and lust, as our moans takes one another. I wrap her in my arms and pull her close. Her tongue brushes my fangs and I hang on to her.

"Catherine..." I growl, my eyes burning with desire.

Her body stills and she looks down at me. I see redemption in her eyes, my saving grace. "Are you okay?" Her voice merely a whisper.

I lower my hands to her waist. Her soft skin causes me to shiver. A soft purr, I breathe out. I follow her curves and she moans against my lips. I kiss her and feel her tongue read me. I fall each time. I moan, a growl as she molds her body to me.

I hold her closer, tighter. I see the flashing of yellow in hers and the roughened cheeks. I close my eyes and turn my head.

"It's okay Vincent." Her fingers are soft, kind, as they trace my scar.

"I'm sorry." I let her go. My arms fall to the side and on to the bed. I am a monster.

She traces my scar with her lips, kissing my temple and dragging it on my cheek. "I accept what you are." She kiss my lips and licks my fangs.

I grip the sheets. I open my eyes and look at her. "What I am?"

"All of who you are." I feel her heart, steady and even, completely sure.

I place my right hand on the small of her back. "I came here for you."

"I know that Vincent." She strokes my entire being, her fingers gentle as they explore my body, her lips soft as they caress mine.

I inhale her breath as she keeps her lips close to mine, the kiss unending.

"Then why'd you stop me from meeting your father?"

"I want you to meet him but I don't want to lose you." Her voice is sincere and yet sad.

I hold on to her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Dad knew what was in Mom's boxes. I don't know what he knows or who he knows. If he recognizes you..." She raises her left hand to my scar and caress it with her fingertips.

I press her tighter to me and I feel her heart against mine, beating as if it was my last breath. "I understand."

"Do you?" Her eyes are questioning.

I shake my head. "I want to."

"Vincent, do you remember in the loft after a case, when the artist was murdered? I came over to talk to you." She brush my cheeks with the back of her fingers.

"Vaguely." I answer

"I may not show it or say it often enough." She pauses and look into my eyes. "Vincent, you are the best thing in my life." She kiss my lips and takes me in. "All that you are...makes this worth it."

I hold on to her and kiss her with all that I have, with all that I am. She kisses me back and our hearts tangle. She gives me the best of her and I wrap her in who I am.

Her body is light on top of mine. She stays still as she looks into my eyes, glowing, reflecting in hers. "I love you." She gently kisses my lips and runs her fingers through my hair. She smiles down at me, an angel, perfect.

I open my mouth and breathe her in. I give in again. She taste my all, my soul. She stills my heart. It beats fast. Her tongue melts mine. She kisses me and I kiss her. I taste her lips, her mouth. I lick her tongue and swallow her moans. She is my sweetest sin, my only desire.

I'm barely afloat. I hold tightly to her, the sheets. I'll be damned before I give her up. She is my life, my soul, my need, my want.

"You are my life." She is my entire being.

She trace my fangs with her tongue and taste my sin. "And you are my life Vincent."

She draws my lips to hers and I kiss her like I never have before. I taste her life, her love. She pauses and stare into me. Her soul meets mine. I am captivated.

"I love all of who you are." She kisses my lips, my life.

Her heart is on mine. My heart is hers. I look up at her eyes and see the stars sparkling. I smile into her soul. I kiss her lips and hold on to her. She is the buoy that keeps me afloat and the anchor that keeps me still.

I wrap my arms around her. I place my hands flat on the small of her back. My fingers slowly crawls, caressing her torso. Her skin is soft, smooth as silk. Her lips will be the death of me. She captures me again.

My brown eyes reflects in hers. I no longer have fangs. My heartbeat is normal again.

Her lips are heaven on my beating heart. My chest tightens as she kiss my heart again. Her tongue is warm but I shiver.

Air rushes out when she licks my sternum and her lips land on my other chest, quickly rising and falling. I gasp, a moan, as she lowers her lips to my lungs, my rib cage. I lose my breath and hold onto it. She's all I'll ever want.

Her tongue is soft and warm as she traces every line of my abs, every deep breath of my lungs. She slowly takes her time. I lose myself and drown in her passion. She licks my scar by my hip, a wound from when they tried killing the beast. She kisses it and I am close to the edge, ready to dive off the cliff.

I float in ecstasy as I feel her lips on mine again. I taste her passion and I bury my hands in her hair. She is my obsession. My love.


	7. Chapter 7

She is my obsession. My love. My life.

Her moans touch my lips as she kiss me. I open my mouth and taste her lust and desires. I wrap her tightly in my arms as the kiss grows with fervor, the longing and yearning quickly rising. My body crave hers. I couldn't get enough. She'll be the end of me.

I bury my hands in her hair as I feel her lips on my neck. I feel the growing passion in my body and the burning in my eyes once again. Both of our hearts elevate and I knew there is turning back from here. Her rising heartbeat makes me feel alive and needed.

"Catherine, I want to make love." I confess, surrendering to the all consuming passion of our love, our life. The desire overwhelming.

She pauses and her eyes stare into mines. I see the amber reflecting back. She kiss my lips and whispers. "I love you Vincent."

She presses her body on mine and I wrap her in my arms. Her kiss weakens me but ignites my core. I want it all.

"I have to get something." She slowly rises from my body, the bed.

She is close yet I still missed her. I get up and follow her as she pause in front of the TV stand.

I hug her from behind and lock my hands above her navel. I place my chin on her bare shoulder. "Your yes feels like a no." I whisper in her ear.

"Just looking for something." She continues to rifle through her purse.

"It can wait." I kiss her cheek and let my lips trail down her neck. I lower my mouth to her shoulder, kissing it softly.

She leans back, her body flush against mine, and tilts her head. I brush my fangs over her pulse and suck it gently into my mouth. She drops her purse and lowers her hand on top of mine. I skim my fingertips over her quivering body, her hands my guide. I press my lips to her shoulders and draw out moans from her mouth as my tongue licks her, tastes her.

I drown in the sweet sounds of her passion, captivating my body as we start to move together, our hips swaying. I press her close and breathe her delicious scent in. She squeeze my wrists as I splay my fingers on her rib cage, softly letting my fingertips glide over it. She turns her head and I take her lips to mine. I taste her moans, her lust. I can smell her desires and her need to be fulfilled.

She exhales loudly as I move my hands to her back, moaning in great pleasure. I trace her spine, caressing her skin with my fingers, until I reach the fabric of her thong. I feel her body shiver as I remove it and her legs tremble as my fingertips graze her thighs. My lips worship her, my tongue loves her, kissing her soft luscious skin, her legs and her thighs.

"Vincent...condoms...floor..." She breathes out, heavily.

I place one in her hand and she squeeze my fingers as I kiss her hip. I growl, her scent is strong. She smell of flowers on a spring day, blooming sweetly in the meadows. Her lust fills the air, the room strong of bouquets.

I press my lips on the small of her back and feel the heat of her body with my fingers. I lick her spine, my hands following along her stomach. She shivers in pleasure and a small moan escaping her body.

I pull her to me, my chest on her back. She presses her hips to mine, her soft curves grinding into me. I kiss her neck as we slowly start to move, our hips rocking back and forth.

I unhook her bra and it falls to the floor. I feel the glowing of my eyes as it follows the curves of her breasts. My hands follow my eyes. Her breath hitches, stops, as my fingers consume her body, greedily taking all it wanted from her.

"Make love to me Vincent." She whispers, surrendering. "I want you to make love to me." I hear the quiver in her voice as she starts to come undone.

Her scent is intoxicating. I'm drunk on lust. My heart pounds against her back, rapidly beating inside my chest. My pulse quickens, the adrenaline rushing. I press her body close to mine and crush my lips to hers. I can feel something overtaking me.

She turns in my arms and stares into my soul. She cups my face and kiss my lips.

"Vincent, it's okay."

She kisses me again and lick my lips. I open my mouth and I feel her tongue on my fangs.

"It's okay." She repeats.

I nod my head and hug her tightly. I hold her until my heart beat with hers.

"Vincent." She looks into my eyes.

I see my brown ones in hers. She kisses my being, my life, my soul. I hang on to her lips as I hear the buckle of my belt. I taste the hunger of her tongue and hear the zipper of my pants as it's being lowered.

Her fingers are slow and steady as she lowers my pants taking my boxer briefs as well. Her breath is warm on my legs and on my thighs. I gasp, my lungs completely out of air as I feel her tongue licking my torso. I float. This is heaven.

I fall on the bed. I'm above my body. Her hand tightens around me as she rolls the condom. It's been too long.

She's on top of me, riding me. I'm beyond ecstasy. I feel her whole warmth around me, surrounding me, all of me. I drown in the sea of green, her eyes. I melt beneath her. I'm within her.

She covers my lips and kiss me. She possess my body and mind. I'm floating. This is happiness. We move as one, our hips thrusting, trusting one another. My thirst for her is unending. I capture her lips and lace my fingers in her hair. She strokes my tongue and kiss every nerve in me. She taste of sweet undying passion.

Our hips move, up and down. I feel every movement. The cold and warmth, in and out. I am lost in a paradise of bliss.

My core pulses with every stroke, with every thrust. I feel the quickening pace of her heart on mine. I can hear my own heart pounding in my ear. She'll be the death of me.

She softly press her lips behind my ear. She lowers her kiss to my rapid pulse. Her soft tongue taste the desires and I slowly start to come undone.

I feel the want, the need controlling my body. I arch my back and pull her closer to me. She moans against my skin, her words vibrating through me. I feel her heat, her desire. I can smell her need, her want.

"So good..." She kisses my neck and softly sucks on my Adam's apple.

We thrust, together, moving. I fill her over and over.

"Mmmhhhmmm." I reply.

She kisses my jaw, my cheek and my scar. I lower my hands to her neck and softly graze her back with my fingertips. I squeeze her hips as I feel her tongue stroke mine, tasting of love.

We sway and thrust. We move and dance. We make love and fall in love. We move as one.

"I'm close, Vincent."

I pin her underneath me and bury myself further, within her, inside of her. She grasps my shoulders, her nails digging. I raise her leg and my hand slides down her thigh, smooth and silky. I kiss her lips and she pulls me in further. I thrust, faster and deeper.

The burning, the yearning, captures me. My amber eyes stares back at me. She kiss my lips and licks all of me. She knocks my senses.

She tightens her hold as her legs wrap around me. She screams out loud and I get lost in her euphoria. She holds me in her arms. I feel her lips , soft and gentle. She kisses me with all her being.

I kiss her lips and continue to thrust. She arches her back and meets my hips. I'm closer than ever. Her body gives in again, a rush of wave washes over me, sucking me in, pulling me in with her. I descend and drown, my head spiraling as the world turns and revolves around me, us.

My lips hang on to her. My body caves in, shaking as I feel every fiber of my being traveling. She fills my mouth with adoration and rapture.

I see brown reflecting in her eyes. Our souls meet as we come together.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Final chapter.**

* * *

I wrap her in my arms and pull her close to my body. She relaxes, places her hand over mine. She lays her back against my chest and lace our fingers together. I hold her tightly and breathe her in.

She's deep within me. She's my entire being and life. "Are you okay?" I whisper in her ear.

She squeezes my hand as my lips land on her neck and descend to her bare shoulders. I kiss her soft skin and taste the warmth of her body. I feel the heat rising between us again.

"Mmmhhhmmm."

I smile against her shoulder. "I love you Catherine."

"I love you too, Vincent."

"Is it okay if I stay tonight?" I ask her.

She turns in my arm. I feel her heart on mine. Her hand is warm on my scar. I can feel her breath on my lips. She kisses me. My heart skips a beat.

"You're a stubborn fool, Vincent Keller. Don't you understand by now, how deep in love I am with you? I didn't have you come here for a one night stand. I want to be with you."

"I didn't want to assume." I answer. "So, you planned all of this?"

Her body pulses against mine. I can feel every inch of her skin touching me, wanting to be touched.

"Did I plan sleeping with you tonight? No. Heather had a few choice words before I came up here." She tilts her head her and brushes my lips with hers. There's a smile forming in her eyes, sparkling with life and love.

I smile against her lips and fall deep in her eyes, drowning in her passion. I hold her closer. I can't let her go. I breathe her in and close my eyes. My senses react. I kiss her lips and can't get enough. I feel her want and love.

She holds on tighter, her legs cross mine. I lower my hands tp her back and follow the smooth curve of her body. She buries her head on my chest and I feel her moans vibrate through our bodies.

She kisses my heart, beating wildly against her lips. I feel the passion and lust, our bodies still in the state of euphoria. My hand wanders her body, a journey with no destination. I'm aroused by her perfection. My mind explores her soul.

"You're beautiful." I want her again, all of her, to connect, mend and mold. "I should thank her then."

"For the condoms, yes. For me loving you, that was all your doing. You made me fall in love with you." She brushes my hair, her nails scratching my scalp. "Vincent, I want to wake up in the morning with you here in this room, preferably on this bed, in your arms. If I'm not clear yet, I want you to stay tonight, tomorrow, the next day and after."

I press my lips on hers, kissing her. I taste her love as our tongues touch, melting together in the throes of passion. I feel her nails rake my scalp and down the nape of neck. I open my mouth wider and her tongue explores the depths of our kiss. I want her all, her soul. I want my body deep within hers, our worlds colliding, expanding as one.

I give in, letting her body overtake mine. She is all of me. She straddles me, her body sitting on top of mine. My amber eyes glow in hers as she looks at me, its depths beyond my being.

I hear her heartbeat, steadily and together. She accepts me, all of me. I stare deep in to her. I see my being and life in hers. She presses her heart on mine and kiss my lips.

"I didn't know it was our honeymoon." I finally manage to answer. I lazily draw on the small of her back and smile.

"I want you to stay, not just here in this room, Vincent. I want to see you because I miss and you miss me. At the end of the of day I want to hear your voice because you've been thinking about me." Her heart glows, heightening with her emotions. I hear it loudly and clearly.

Her eyes draw me in. I'm inside her world. Her soul meets mine and won't let go.

"I want us, Catherine. I want all of those things too." I lock my hands behind the small of her back. I hug her close and hold her life in mine. "I'll always look after you and protect you."

I feel her heartbeat start to race. "Do you mean it Vincent?"

"I'm only sure about one thing and that's how I feel about you. I can't promise you anything but my heart Catherine." I hold on to her, afraid to lose her.

She runs her fingers through my hair. "I'm not asking for anything else. The only thing I want from you is your heart and time."

"I promise to be here when you wake up and every morning after."

"You make me happy Vincent, do you know that?" She takes me whole, kissing my lips with all that she is.

I taste the passion of her love and crave the lust of her body. I yearn for her all, the wonderous feeling of lovemaking. I'm in love with her.

I nod my head and smile foolishly. "I am truly in love with you, Catherine." I've never been sure of anything until now.

"And I am madly in love with you, Vincent."

**The end.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Epilogue: Morning after.**

* * *

I wake to the heat of her body next to me. I envelope her in my arms, cuddling her to me. I open my eyes and meet hers. She's beautiful. I hold her close.

She's the ray of sunshine as I feel the warmth of her breath on my neck and the softness of her lips kissing me. I hang on to the blissful greeting. "Morning Vincent." Her voice causes me to shiver. I can't get enough of her.

I hold her tightly as her lips make its way up to my jaw, my cheek and my scar. I press her body to mine until I feel her heartbeat against my chest. It's loud and it's mine. I can't help how I feel. She's my everything.

"I'm in love with you Catherine." I open my eyes and stare in to hers. I fall so deep each time. She captures me. "You're the best part of me that I can't let go."

She softly kiss my lips. "You're the best thing to happen to me." She captivates me and I hang on to her words.

Her fingers gently trace my scar as her eyes touch my soul. There's no other for me. It's always been her. Since the day we first met. The angel that saved the monster in me.

My heartbeat rises as I gaze into her soul. She's my reason, my entire being. I wake with purpose as she holds me, in her arms. I am hers. I fall over and over.

Her kiss is like the first. I open my mouth and meet her tongue. Her fingers trace the coldness of my veins and the hardening of my muscles. She breathes her life into me as my fangs start to grow. Her tongue is soft against them.

"I'm in love with all that you are Vincent." Her words pierce through my heart. I bleed her love. "I'll never forget the day you saved me. I've never been more thankful in my life. Everyday I want you to know how much you mean to me."

She kisses my heart and I hold on to her. I feel the coldness of my veins as her lips kiss my neck. I bury my hands in her hair as she sucks on my pulse, bringing me back to life.

I'm stumbling blindly as she kiss my lips. The wetness of her tongue guides me to a place of bliss. I taste her as if never before. I pull her close and hug her tightly. She molds her body to mine and pin me underdeath her.

She blankets me with her love. She's paradise in the darkness.

"It's okay Vincent. I trust you."

I hold on. She's setting me on fire. I clench my fist, grasping at the edge of her light. My yellow eyes stare back at me as she looks deep within. She gently caress my cheeks, tracing the roughness of it.

I close my eyes and listen to her heart. I follow her lead. She guides me back. I press my heart to hers and hug her like never before. She kiss lips and I can't let go. I kiss her 'cause she's the only one. I taste her tongue as she kiss my love. I'm deep in love, far in the unknown.

The sweet passion burns through my body and consumes the cold fear. I growl out as her tongue trace my fangs. I'm damned forever in her love. The light of her soul calls me. I see the depth of her in my eyes. My reflection is who she sees.

"Catherine..."

"I'm here Vincent. It's okay."

She blankets me with her warmth. I wrap her in my arms, _forever. _I close my eyes and listen to her heartbeat. She lays her head on my shoulder and I hold on until she's all I feel. She's the calm during a storm. I need her more than she needs me. She's everything I'm not.

Her heart changes me. I hug her with my life. "I'm sorry Catherine."

"I'm in love with you Vincent. Always. Whatever happens, I'm here. Don't forget that." She catches me in the darkness. I see her light. I need her more than ever.

She kisses my heart and lays her head over it.

"I love you Catherine." My heart settles. I know she feels it.

"Let's just lay here. I don't want to be anywhere else. I just want to be in your arms all day."

"I just want to be with you, always." I answer. There's no other.

"And I'll always love you." She settles into my arm and lays her head on my heart.

I close my eyes and sync mine with hers. "I love you Catherine." I fall asleep to her heart beating with mine.

**The end.**


End file.
